residentevil2fandomcom-20200213-history
Erick Davis
Erick Davis was in terrorist with the number 9. Early Life * Erick grew up in the streets with his best friend name Elliot Ness. He join the the Bloods for long time sense he was 13 years old and then he move to the Crips with his buddy Elliot and they start to kill and steal and he also was in jail for 2 years for steal a bag from a old women. He later became an terrrorist with his parther Elliot and then some. Andy was the one who accept him. * His dad die and mom too and one night went one group of gang call the Bloods came and kill everyone in the house. He manager to escape in he join the crips for revenge for his family. He was success by killing about 5 members of the gang. *He is also black and so Elliot Ness. They are the only black people in the crew. He is an total kick ass by fighting againts Blood members. Biography Erick and Elliot Ness went to the mission personally to kill everyone in the channels news building. The plan didn't go to well went Marla Maples and Derek Wilmot escape out of the building. They also saw the video went they escape and Andy Gotti open they files to find them and kill them. Erick with Elliot went with Andy by killing Derek him in his house. Derek manager to escape in time. While Erick and Elliot were guarding the door for Derek won't escape from the door but that was too late. Daniel Ocean went there to find him in the wood but if was too far and he escape with an car. Sil Dante call andy to infor him that Marla Maples escape out of the house in time. Daniel heard some information that Marla was going to sleep over in somebodys house with an guard outside. The guard was killed and they were after Marla but she manager to escape on time once again and then Sil Dante dasapair. While Elliot and him were in the room checking in the police room. They follow the tracks of Marla and Sil and they heard some shot and they went there and Sil Dante was in the ground and few second later he die went he try to said a word to Andy. Marla Maples appears and Andy was about to raped her but the police came and they kill everyone and also they killed Elliot and him in the same time but Elliot Ness die first and then he die. They were killed by Raymond Douglas the special police officer of Raccon City. His choosen weapon were AK- 47 and Smith & Wesson 9mm Model SW9VE. Trivia * He was credit as "Killer #9" in Followers story. * He and his team are weraing black mask and also are wearing white blanket on they faces for the people can't see them while they killing or stealing. * His story is a little bigger then the others Terrorist because of his background life. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Terrorist